


If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just

by mayhemcauses



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, more than friends but less than a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemcauses/pseuds/mayhemcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slow down as they enter the back lounge of the bus, standing close to each other, breaths mingling in the stale air of the room.</p><p>Luke's eyes crinkle up as he lets out a laugh, "Hi."</p><p>Michael leans forward then, catching his lips in a kiss that's barely more than a peck. "Hi yourself,“ he breathes back.</p><p>-</p><p>Michael and Luke hook up after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just

Michael is on top of the fucking world. 

He's playing a show with the best friends he has in the world and there are kids singing their songs back at him, screaming their lungs out and seeming to have the time of their lives. They're playing shows almost every day now, it shouldn't be that special, shouldn't make him feel overwhelmed and overjoyed every single night, but it does. 

Michael can't believe he got that lucky, that he has the opportunity to do exactly what he loves most in the world and actually make a career out of it. 

He looks over at Luke, at how he’s truly giving his best, singing while playing his guitar at the same time, not messing up once.

Luke’s sweaty and his hair’s sticking to his forehead a bit, his shirt clinging to his skin when he moves and Michael really wants to kiss him. Preferably right in that moment.

He just turns back to the crowd though, careful not to mess up a note as his fingers slide over the strings of his guitar.

 

\--

 

They're both sweaty and a little out of breath when they reach the bus, never not touching each other as the climb in. Calum and Ashton are out for the night, which Michael thinks is for the best if the way he can already feel himself chubbing up in his pants is anything to go by. 

It's just that Luke is so close to him and he still feels full of adrenalin from the show, he's so eager for it. Eager for Luke. 

They slow down as they enter the back lounge of the bus, standing close to each other, breaths mingling in the stale air of the room. 

Luke's eyes crinkle up as he lets out a laugh, "Hi."

Michael leans forward then, catching his lips in a kiss that's barely more than a peck. "Hi yourself,“ he breathes back. 

This thing they have, Michael and Luke, it's still new and while it's exciting, it's just as scary in some ways. It feels like a secret, with not even Calum and Ashton knowing that they kiss sometimes, that they get each other off when no one's around. It's scary but it makes Michael happier than he's been in a long time and making out with Luke is definitely better than pining over him. 

Michael's kissing down Luke's neck, hot tongue dragging over the skin that's still slightly damp from how much Luke had been sweating during the show. Michael doesn't care, he just wants his mouth on Luke. 

Luke's tugging at Michael's hair and it takes a while until Michael realizes he's trying to get him on his knees. He detaches his mouth from Luke's collarbone and looks up from under his eyes, "Are you actually doing that?"

Luke looks sheepish but shrugs and Michael feels like he should be a little offended, that he should feel kind of used, but he just feels hot all over. It's not like he's not desperate to get on his knees for Luke. It's been too long since they've had time to do this, to do more than quick handjobs while trying to stay quiet. Michael really misses Luke's cock in his mouth. 

So he lets Luke push him down, even though they could technically lay down on the couch right next to them. They’re both too eager for it and Michael finds it hot to be on his knees for Luke anyway.

He's on his knees in front of Luke, their eyes interlocked as Michael rises an eyebrow and rests his hands on Luke's thighs. 

"That was kind of rude," he tells him. His voice is teasing though and his hands are working Luke's belt open with ease, unbuttoning his jeans and cupping Luke's dick with his palm. Luke's hard in his boxers, his breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Michael, “Sorry.”

“’S okay,” Michael murmurs, leaning in to mouth at Luke’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. “Missed this.”

“Fuck, Michael.”

Michael hooks his fingers under the waistband of Luke’s pants and gets them down just far enough for Luke’s cock to be exposed, standing up against Luke’s shirt and he looks so hot Michael lets out a quiet groan.

He decides he’s done teasing Luke and leans forward to lick a stripe from the bottom right to the top of Luke’s dick, circling his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth and sucking. He’s hollowing his cheeks and tries his best to watch his teeth and keep his tongue involved, he hasn’t done this that often after all. But he wants to be good for Luke, wants to make him come.

His right hand finds its way to stroke the bottom of Luke cocks while he’s licking and sucking at the top, finding a rhythm that makes Luke’s breath grow heavier and makes him let out tiny groans and whimpers.

Michael looks up at Luke, finds him looking back and winks, which must look ridiculous considering what he’s doing but Luke just squeezes his eyes shut and fists his hands in Michael’s hair.

“You’re, uh, so great,” Luke says, voice deep and gravelly, “Feels so good.”

Michael releases Luke’s cock with an obscene ‘pop’, grinning. “Yeah?” he asks, hand still jerking Luke off at a fast pace.

Luke moves his hips, fucks Michael’s hand and that gives Michael an idea, makes his cock jump in his pants.

“You wanna fuck my mouth?” he asks, raising his eyebrow at Luke who curses and pushes his hips forward again.

“Y-yeah,” Luke breathes.

Michael smirks and takes Luke’s cock in his mouth again, gripping the back of Luke’s clothed thighs as he takes him in as far as he can. He’s determined to be good at this, to let Luke use his mouth in any way he wants.

And Luke does, he pushes his cock further into Michael’s mouth, trusting him to say something if he wants to stop. He’s timid at first, never thrusting too hard or too fast and building up a lazy rhythm.

Michael appreciates how careful Luke is generally, but right now, he really wants him to fuck his throat, he’s eager to give Luke all he has. So he uses his hands on Luke’s thighs to get him to push in deeper, to fuck into him faster.

Luke lets out a whimper at the feeling of Michael’s tight throat gagging around his dick and he curses and looks down at him, at how his eyes are starting to water and how his red lips are wrapped tightly around Luke’s cock. It’s such a nice sight, Michael honestly looks so hot on his knees for him and Luke’s hips are beginning to push forward faster on their own accord.

Michael hums around him and it might have been a moan but Luke doesn’t know, and he doesn’t really care at the moment, so close to coming in Michael’s mouth.

That is until Michael pulls off, only his hand remaining on Luke’s coke, stroking in an easy rhythm that’s not enough to make Luke come. Luke groans and looks down at Michael pleadingly.

“You know,” Michael starts, nuzzling his lips at the base of Luke’s cock, tongue peeking out to kitten lick here and there. “You got me really hot on stage today, had a hard time concentrating because all I could think about was your cock.”

Luke whimpers at that, wanting Michael to just suck him off already, to make him come. He likes the teasing, loves it even, but at the moment all he really wants is Michael’s incredibly hot tongue all over him.

“Michael, please,” Luke says, sounding about as wrecked as he feels. He’s so close.

“Please what?”

Michael’s lip are kissing up and down Luke’s dick, letting his tongue out to sweep over Luke’s skin in the gentlest way.

“Please make me come, Mikey, I need it.”

Michael smirks, cocky to have brought Luke to the point of begging. He hums out a quick ‘Alright’ and takes Luke’s cock in his mouth again.

He’s not teasing, urging Luke to fuck his mouth with his hands clenched in his jeans, now desperate to make Luke come. Luke’s moaning and grunting out Michael’s name in front of him, hips stuttering in what can’t be described as a rhythm anymore.

“Gonna, fuck Michael, I’m gonna-“ Luke tries to shove Michael’s head off his cock, doesn’t want to come in his mouth if Michael doesn’t want him to.

But Michael furrows his brows, hums around him and just keeps on sucking and Luke looks down at him, at his pink, shiny lips that look perfect wrapped around his cock. At Michael’s eyes that are all watery from trying to keep up with Luke fucking his throat and Luke lets out a broken groan and comes, spilling right in Michael’s open mouth.

Luke finally lays down on the couch in the back longue, exhaustion making him sleepy.

Michael looks at him, still on his knees, cock pressing against his tight jeans eagerly and it kind of hurts, so he pushes his pants down and gets a good grip on himself before jerking himself off at a fast pace.

He’d like Luke to help him out a bit of course, but Luke just seems two seconds from falling asleep already and he doesn’t want to push. He’s a good person like that. So he fucks his own fist, already feeling his orgasm approaching after an embarrassing short time.

Luke finally looks at him and scrunches his face up, “No, let me.”

He sits up and kind of swats Michael’s hand away from his dick. Michael doesn’t really mind considering how Luke’s hand is now circling his cock and pulling it in quick, jerky motions that are pretty sloppy but feel amazing to Michael considering he’s so close to coming anyway.

Luke hasn’t touched his cock that often before; their thing is new and Luke is still unsure about a lot of things, still isn’t 100% sure what to do. But everything he does feels amazing to Michael.

It might have to do with the fact that it’s Luke, his best friend, the person he’s had feelings for since forever ago, but Michael’s not yet willing to admit that to himself.

Luke’s determined to make Michael come, he’s flicking his wrists in a way that he hopes feels good to Michael and leaning his head forward to catch Michael’s lips in a quick, open-mouthed kiss.

Michael tastes weird and it takes Luke a moment to realize that it’s his own come he’s tasting, and he wonders if it’s normal that his spent cock twitches at that.

Michael grunts in his mouth and clenches his eyes shut, looking like he’s in a complete state of bliss.

“Are you- are you gonna come?” Luke asks. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, feels like he really shouldn’t be considering the state they’re in, but he is somehow.

Michael doesn’t manage a proper answer to that, just pushes his hips up into the tight curl of Luke’s hand one, two, three times before he’s coming with a cry of Luke’s name.

They’re in a weird position, with Luke sitting on the couch and Michael on his knees, Luke’s hand and Michael’s shirt covered in his come, but neither of them have the energy in them to move at the moment.

After a while though, Michael stands up and lays down next to Luke, pulling him down in a lying position.

They’re just looking at each other, studying the other’s face in the dim light of the bus. They both know that they should probably clean up and get properly dressed again before Calum and Ashton come back, but neither of them can get their body to move just yet.

Michael’s looking at Luke and he’s happy, happy to be able to play shows and record music with his best friends and happy to be able to lie with Luke like this. To be able to kiss Luke and hold his hand when no one’s watching. And he thinks he might even be able to tell him that soon. How happy Luke makes him.

He kind of thinks Luke already knows though.

Michael leans forward and gives Luke a chaste kiss on the mouth. He leans back but only barely, mouth still within reach of Luke’s. They’re breathing each other’s air and it feels nice. It feels amazing.

Luke smiles, “Hi.”

Michael can’t help the little giggle that escapes his mouth, “Hi yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hmu up on tumblr if thats your thing, [cherryicetea](http://cherryicetea.tumblr.com)


End file.
